


I proposed, didn't I?

by kingxuppu



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Crying, Explicit Language, F/M, Gabriel Agreste's A+ Parenting, Good Chloé Bourgeois, Guardian Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Identity Reveal, Lila Rossi Bashing, Marriage Proposal, Protective Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, mentions of domestic abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:46:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27720212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingxuppu/pseuds/kingxuppu
Summary: With Adrien's eighteenth birthday fast approaching, Gabriel Agreste tells Adrien that will will propose to Lila on his birthday. However, Adrien being the perfect sunshine child he is finds a loophole in his father's wording and instead decided to propose to Marinette. Now he just needs to make sure nothing goes wrong and then he can deal with the fallout of his father's rage.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Chloé Bourgeois, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Le Gorille | Adrien Agreste's Bodyguard, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Plagg/Tikki (Miraculous Ladybug)
Comments: 30
Kudos: 307





	I proposed, didn't I?

**Author's Note:**

> There will be a second chapter of this, I am just trying to decide if I want some Alya bashing as well or for her to be supportive of Adrienette instead.

For the first time in almost five months Adrien’s father sat down for dinner with him, and with his eighteenth birthday in just two days he could only hope that this was a good thing. Maybe he could learn more about the business side of the company. He and Chloe have been working the business side of Marinette’s own brand, MDC, for about two and a half years and it’s been going really well; learning how _Gabriel_ runs could help him make MDC even better once it goes big(which based off of the reviews for their admittedly small summer line was sure to happen quickly). Maybe he’d give him more freedom. He was plenty free as Chat Noir but his father didn’t know that, he wanted to hang out with his friends more and eat what he wanted to without it having to be hidden by his friends. Maybe he could actually have a party that didn’t have to stay within the confines of his homeroom class. They always made it such a big deal out of it, Marinette always wore one of her amazing designs and she would always give him a MDC one of a kind made specifically for him. The possibilities were endless and yet within seconds of his father taking his seat all that hope had vanished.

“Son, on your birthday you are going to get engaged.” Gabriel didn’t even look interested in the subject nor did he seem to notice when Adrien choked on his drink.

Blinking curiously at his father he found words again. “En-engaged?” How could he possibly get engaged? His first and only girlfriend broke up with him a few weeks after his fifteenth birthday and now he was supposed to be engaged. In two days. How was he supposed to manage that without seeming like a huge jerk or a playboy?

“Yes engaged, as in you will have to propose. Ms. Rossi has already accepted so there is no need to worry about that.” His father stated coldly after picking up a chunk of salmon with his fork. “Your birthday is Friday and you will propose, we will let tabloids speculate and publish their articles over the weekend, and on Monday you will confirm it.

Oh, so that’s how he was supposed to do it. By proposing to the vilest person he’s ever met that hasn’t tried to kill him (akumatized attempted murder non-withstanding). No one else at school has been able to figure out that Lila lies with every breath she breathes except Marinette, Chloe and himself which is why she was brought on MDC so that Lila couldn’t have anyone letting Marinette’s secrets slip. The three of them believe that Ms. Mendelelev knows that Lila lies but they aren’t quite sure.

While then dinner was going horribly in his opinion, he could certainly make the best of the situation if he ended the dinner early. “Please have my schedule cleared tomorrow, father. You may be forcing me to propose to someone, but _mother_ raised me to be a gentleman. I will need to get a ring for my soon to be fiancée and there are other arrangements I would like to make as well.” He said in a voice as close to his father’s as he could manage after schooling his rampaging thoughts and emotions. Playing the mother card may not have been necessary but he was sure it would convey his distaste for his father’s actions while still being compliant. Well, mostly compliant that is.

“Very well, Nathalie will have your schedule cleared for the next two days as I expect you to take your fiancée someplace nice for dinner. I also will deposit six thousand Euros into your account so you can buy a proper ring for her and so that you can make other arrangements that you deem necessary.” The two men sat in silence for the rest of dinner, Plagg was not happy in the slightest as Adrien could feel him shifting and growling very quietly inside his shirt pocket. Once Adrien excused himself to his room, leaving before father for the first time in years, his kwami made his feelings known to his chosen.

“Are you seriously going to propose to that witch!” The little black god screamed into the human’s ear as soon as the door was closed. Tikki had told Plagg about Lila threatening her bug, but since he’s not supposed to know that he can’t tell Adrien, and Marinette won’t tell Adrien because of his dumb advice. Plagg still believes cataclysming her would have been a worthy use of a transformation, but since he knew nothing of her threats, he was doing what he thought was best which couldn’t be faulted. If Plagg made sure that Adrien protected Marinette from Lila and dispelled all rumors about her while at school, then who could blame him.

Adrien gagged at that having held back that reaction since his father said that. “If I was forced to propose to Lila I would run away from my life as Adrien and live as Chat Noir for the rest of my days.” An evil smirk replaced his disgusted face much to Plagg’s confusion. “However, I listened closely to father’s wording and he never told me to propose to Lila. He said that I had to get engaged and that Lila has already accepted.”

A normally concerning smile crossed the kwami’s face, concerning because it meant he was planning, but today they were both planning. “What did you have in mind kid?”

Adrien’s expression fell as he rubbed one hand across the back of his neck, quietly he answered. “I-I was going to ask Marinette.” It felt stupid coming out of his mouth but ever since he started working with her on her MDC brand, he started seeing a side of her that he couldn’t help but fall for. She was smart, determined, focused, and the way she stuck her tongue out while she was working was completely adorable. He only recently realized that he loved her and whenever he tried to imagine his future, it became harder and harder to do so without her in it. He could only hope that she accepted.

“YES! Finally! We’ve waited for so long for the two of you to get together and now it’s happening. You finally realized you love her right?” It was hard to keep track of him as he zipped around the room in excitement, but Adrien couldn’t help but smile. Plagg was one not to get too emotional and often took things with casual disinterest unless it had to do with cheese but seeing his kwami so excited made him sure he made the right decision.

“Yeah, I realized it a few weeks ago but wasn’t really sure what to do about it.” He said honestly, letting a depressed sigh follow his words.

“Well now you know.” Adrien looked at him in surprise as Plagg just smiled. “You propose to her.”

* * *

Chat waited nervously upon the secluded rooftops used as beginning and end points for patrols since if they were going to have a conversation about their real-life issues, they didn’t want anyone to hear. And boy did they need to have a talk. He ended up waiting for over half an hour because of how quickly he wanted to get out of the house. Away from the packed luggage that soon would be at wherever his new place was since that was one of the ‘arrangements’ he was making tomorrow. Hearing Ladybug landing behind him, Chat froze having still not planned out what he was going to say to her.

“Chaton?” Of course, she knew something was wrong. He could always tell when something was wrong with her and she didn’t even have a tail and ears that showed emotions like a LED billboard. “What happened?” The concern that filled her voice was honestly comforting but realizing he would just have to figure everything out as he said it he simply let out a sigh before sitting on the edge of the roof, motioning her to join him. Without hesitation she joined him.

“You know how you hate my father?” He said in a lighthearted manner that he hoped would put her at ease. It failed.

“Chat, did he hurt you again?” She panickily said searching his face for any marks. “I know I should have kidnapped you the first time that happened.”

Her rambling like this was enough to draw a chuckle from him. “Don’t worry bug he didn’t hurt me, and I won’t be living there much longer, he kinda forced my hand.” His voice shrank at the end, but she heard all of it.

“What. Did. He. Do.” The protectiveness he felt was surreal, but he had to focus.

“Well, he didn’t really force my _whole_ hand.” He slowly raised his left hand and pointed at his ring finger. As realization spread across her face, it quickly waned to horror.

“MARRIAGE?” She screeched. “HE’S FORCING YOU TO GET MARRIED?” He winced from the volume of her outburst and he was sure if he heard her scream like that, he would have been able to find her from ten maybe fifteen blocks away without even trying.

“Enhanced hearing, remember, please speak louder.” He shook his head trying to grab his bearings. Once there was no longer a ringing in his ears he sighed again. “My father wants me propose within the week. He already has someone picked out who has said yes.”

“And you don’t get a choice in the matter that’s awful!”

With a Cheshire grin he interrupted her catastrophizing. “He thinks I’m going to propose to her but A: I don’t trust her in the slightest, I actually hate her, and If I had to marry her I would run away as Chat so my secret isn’t revealed to her. B: While he did say she agreed to the proposal, he never expressly told me to propose to her, probably due to not thinking it was necessary and C: There’s another girl I only recently realized I’m in love with and probably have been for years now without realizing it.”

A pregnant pause filled the air as Ladybug processed her partner’s words. “Wow. That’s… That’s a lot to take in.” She said quietly still trying not to hurt his ears.

“The girl I am going to propose to I trust very much and has helped me before in both my civilian and hero identities. I would like her to know who I am so that there are no secrets between us.” The lovesick expression on his face was something she hadn’t seen in years and although she didn’t like it being pointed at her, she was glad to have it back.

“If you believe she is trustworthy then I trust you.” Chat beamed at her, she knew it was because she had been a huge stickler for identities but hiding a part of yourself from a loved one was never fun and they both knew that. But marriage wouldn’t work with such a big secret, what with their patrol schedule and always having to leave for akumas or amoks. “But are you really ready for marriage?”

Chat thought about it, letting his gaze fall to the street below. “Honestly, I’m not ready for it and I doubt she would be either. But I don’t really have a choice in the matter, the best I can do is make the best of the situation. I have a plan for how to keep my father off my back if she agrees, if she doesn’t, well, I am ready to run away.”

“Well if that happens, I’ll always be by your side.”

“I also have a request of you.” She looked at him curiously signaling him to continue. “You are my closest friend Ladybug, and I want you to be at my wedding as one of the bridesmaids. If she says yes to marry me of course.”

“Of course, Chaton.” She pulled him into a side hug resting her head onto his shoulder. “But if I get married you better be there too.”

“Wouldn’t miss it for the world.” He laid his head atop of hers and let the silence overtake them.

* * *

After patrol, Adrien knew he had to call Chloe so she could help him. It took three tries but eventually she answered in a very sleepy voice.

“Adrien?”

“Hey Chloe.”

“Adrien, it’s… nearly 1:30 in the morning. Unless your father is forcing you to marry someone this can wait until morning.”

“…”

“Adrien?”

“I’m not going to say it, but by that logic this can’t wait until morning.” He said sheepishly.

“Adrien, let me just get this straight, your father is forcing you to marry someone. And you decided to call me at half past one in the fucking morning!” She screamed through the phone surely displeasing nearby guests who were trying to sleep.

“Yeah, yeah I know I should have called you earlier, but I need your help.”

“Of course, you need my help.”

“Father wants me to propose to Lila on my birthday.” He swore he could hear her mutter ‘ridiculous utterly ridiculous’ across the line but ignored it. “But because he never explicitly said I had to propose to her I am going to propose to Mari instead.”

“Finally, took you long enough to see what was right in front of you.”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m an idiot. I know.”

“So, what do you need from me? A confirmation that she’ll say yes because I can give that to you right now if you want.”

“That, that actually puts a lot of my nerves at ease, so thank you.” He let out a sigh of relief that he wasn’t going to be rejected in front of the whole school. “Tomorrow after school can you come with me to get a ring and go apartment hunting.”

“Shopping? Yes please, I’ll see what places are available during school and lunch and we can pick from the best.”

“Sounds good, I also need you to take Marinette to dinner tomorrow so I can officially ask for her parents’ blessing.”

“Ever the gentleman. Is that all?”

“Yeah. Thank you so much Chloe. You’re a life saver.”

“Yes, I know, now if you excuse me, I have some beauty sleep to get back to since it was so rudely interrupted.” She said mockingly.

“I’ll let you get back to it then” He joked, laughter not fully forming “Good night.”

“Good night.”

* * *

After having finished his phone call with Chloe he turned to Plagg. “Three wheels of camembert if you find out Marinette’s ring size.” Adrien said to Plagg with a grin. The little cat nodded excitedly and flew through the window on a direct path to the bakery where Marinette and Tikki called home. Tikki was waiting for Plagg when he arrived on Marinette’s balcony.

“Plagg, is he really forcing your chosen to get engaged?” She asked with concern, big blue eyes begging for him to tell her no.

“Yeah Fuckface (Gabriel) wants him to get with Hated Bitch (Lila) but he’s going to ask Marinette instead. I’ve been trying to drill it into his head that he should focus on pigtails ever since Dark Owl, I don’t know what made him realize he loved her, but it took him long enough.” He said with a puff, obviously agitated with the whole situation.

“It’s not right.” The red being muttered softly as she snuggled with her partner on the lounger. “I can’t believe his father-“

“Sperm-doner. The word your looking for is sperm-donor, Sugarcube.”

She simply let out a soft sigh before correcting herself. “I can’t believe his sperm-donor” She looked to Plagg who nodded in approval. “would do such a thing.”

“I’ve wanted my kit to leave that place for a long time, especially after the sperm-donor hit him last year. Now he’s leaving for good, already packed and everything.”

“How do you think they’ll take the reveal?” She asked after a few moments of silence passed between them.

“Screaming, panicking, celebrating, kissing more lovey dovey stuff that I don’t want to be there for.”

“Yeah, that sounds like our chosens alright.”

“As much as I love our snuggle sessions, I have a ring size to get.” He said as he pulled away.

“We’ll have plenty more when they live together.” Tikki’s warm smile even brought a smile to Plagg’s mouth. Not letting the smile fall from his face he made his way into the girl’s room. Marinette was sitting in front of her computer deep in thought; before making his presence known to her, he quickly examined her left ring finger before nodding to himself as confirmation that he got what he came here for.

“Hey pigtails.” He greeted with the same nonchalant air that always surrounded the little being. Marinette quickly adjusted herself realizing that Plagg was here with her.

“Plagg! Does Chat need help? Did his father find out about his plan or-” She was cut off by a surprisingly hard bap on the nose.

“I had to go get his soon to be fiancée’s ring size and I decided to make a quick stop before I made my way back to my kit.” She didn’t need to know that the quick stop was from her hand to her face, not yet at least. “I wanted to thank you for everything you’ve done for him. Believe it or not, you have made Chat a far better person than he could have been without you. He’s started standing up for himself and others more. He’s been better at thinking things through. But most importantly in my opinion, you threatening to kidnap him” He let out a little laugh at the memory, choosing to momentarily forget why it came about in the first place. “that made him think more about his only remaining parent and I use the term loosely in a more realistic light. He was prepared for today because of you. He was ready to leave his house and go anywhere else as long as it was safe. Chat will still need a lot of help, but I think the girl he has in mind is up to the task.” He chuckled despite the tears that formed in the girl’s eyes. “Thank you, Marinette, I couldn’t have made Chat who he is today without your help.” The liquid relief that flowed down her cheeks in response to his words made her miss him floating away back to Adrien.

With many of Adrien’s worries taken care of all he had to do was get through school not acting like an idiot and everything would be fine for him to propose to Marinette Friday morning which was now a little over twenty-four hours away.

* * *

While school didn’t go as planned, being confronted by Lila about him proposing to her and Marinette noticing how squirrelly he was acting, his shopping trip with Chloe went wonderfully. They were able to pick out a two bedroom penthouse apartment, with plans for one of the bedrooms to be turned into a MDC design room once the soon to be couple feels comfortable sharing a bed or at least a room, there was easy roof access along with a balcony which meant he had multiple entry points as Chat Noir, and Chloe would be helping them get beds and other furniture over the weekend. Adrien also picked out a beautiful gold spiraled ring with a pink diamond sitting on top, Chloe gave little input with this decision but she and the Gorilla both agreed Marinette would love it. The Gorilla was particularly thrilled when he heard that he wasn’t going to propose to Lila as he didn’t trust the girl at all, he could probably throw her farther than he trusts her without even trying.

“How did you even get her ring size? You knew you were going to propose to her for all of one day and you somehow know her exact ring size?” Chloe asked incredulously.

Adrien simply smirked, muffling the laughter both he and Plagg were sharing. “I’m Adrien Agreste. I have my ways.” A pair of raised eyebrows was shared between the bodyguard and the mayor’s daughter. “Chloe, when is Marinette meeting you for dinner?” He asked once they were all back in the sedan.

“Dinner became a sleepover so I can do her hair and make-up in the morning, so she looks like a goddess when you pop the question. I told her to be at the hotel in” She paused checking her phone for the time. “about an hours’ time, but I told her that if she was early, I might be shopping. I’ll text you when she arrives at my place so you can go woo her parents and tell them your sob story your father forced upon you. I will see you tomorrow and you better bet that I will be recording your proposal, so you better make it good Adrikins.” The mayor’s daughter finally let go of that nickname in casual use instead using it for teasing, a trait he hoped Marinette didn’t pick up on but based on her reaction every time the heiress utters it, he knows he’s doomed utterly doomed.

“I’ll do my best Chlo” He shook his head affectionately letting the car fall into a comfortable silence until they arrived at the hotel where Chloe departed from the other two as she made her way up to her room to prepare for a fancy meal and a girls night. The car pulled away but only made it about three blocks before the gorilla parked again. Adrien didn’t recognize the place he was at now, and his confusion was only exacerbated by what happened next.

“Adrien.” _The gorilla spoke!_ “Watching you grow up has been the best part of my career. You and your mother were always loved by all the staff members at the mansion, your bright smiles, your playful attitudes, they never failed to bring a smile to our faces. When Emilie disappeared, we were all hit hard as she made us feel like family when she spoke to us. Suddenly the mansion became cold and empty, your father wasn’t very well liked, _isn’t_ very well liked, due to his attitude and need for perfection. The reason you have never heard me speak before was due to my contract, Gabriel made me take a vow of silence while on the job, sometimes I went months without speaking at all. I am immensely proud of the man you’ve become. A man your mother would have been proud to see if she were still with us. After you tell Gabriel that you and Marinette are engaged, I will resign from my position as bodyguard for the Agreste household. However, should the new Dupain-Cheng couple need a chauffeur or a bodyguard I am only a phone call away. However,” The large man said with a spark in his eyes as he spoke to Adrien through the rear-view mirror. “I highly doubt that you really need a bodyguard you sly cat, but I can always act the part.” With a wink he pulled out into the street once more planning to just drive around Paris until Adrien gave him the word to head to the Dupain-Cheng bakery.

Adrien just stared, failing miserably to blink the tears away, at the man who knew that he was Chat Noir for who even knows how long. Finally regaining his composure after his touching words, Adrien had only one thing to ask.

“What’s your real name?”

The driver just smiled at the boy before returning his eyes to the road. “My name is Gerard, but I have grown quite fond of you calling me ‘ _The gorilla’_.”

“Well Gerard, if everything goes well, I hope you won’t mind being invited to dinner every once and a while.” Adrien replied with a smirk.

“I would be honored.”

* * *

Having received the ok from Chloe, Adrien and Gerard made their way to the bakery. Adrien was very nervous about what he was about to do, and it was clear as day. “Listen Adrien.” Gerard began as they arrived in front of the bakery door. “You have every right to be nervous, you were put in a horrible situation by Gabriel and you are simply trying your best to make the most of it. Now, what you’re going to do is go in there and talk to the only two people who were both given the opportunity to treat you like their son and took it after your mother went missing. You’re going to explain the situation and tell them how much you love their daughter and that you have already taken steps to provide for your future, both as individuals and as a couple. Now get in there, they’re expecting you.”

With those encouraging words and very clear instructions, Adrien opened the car door but before he stepped out, he looked at his driver once again. “Thank you for everything, and even though your only real opportunity was today, you’ve been more of a father then Gabriel has been in years.” He left the car and closed the door, leaving the large man alone in the sedan with tears in his eyes as he pulled away to park for the duration of his meal not wanting to return to the mansion until Adrien was finished.

Adrien made his way to the entrance for the house and after taking a few breathes to calm himself, he knocked on the door awaiting judgement. After only a few short moments the door opened up with Tom’s large frame coming into view. “Adrien! Just in time, we just set the table. Come in, come in.” As he was ushered into the room, he relaxed remembering that this place was more of his home than the mansion has been in quite some time. He doesn’t remember when that change happened, but he could never find it in himself to feel bad about that. Adrien took his place across from Tom as Sabine set the food, which looked delicious as always, on the table.

“It’s so good to see you again Adrien.” Sabine spoke with her usual softness that made him feel loved. “You turn eighteen tomorrow, any big plans for the big day?” Luckily, she took her seat, so Adrien didn’t feel as bad dropping several bombshells back to back.

“I actually have a whole lot planned for tomorrow, and that’s why I here.” This caused both parents to share a concerned look before motioning for him to continue. “Yesterday my father had dinner with me and gave me some rather surprising instructions.” That shocked the duo because Adrien never spoke about his father to them unless asked and so most of their dislike of the man came from what Marinette has told them over the years. “He told me that tomorrow I need to get engaged, specifically he insinuated that he wants me to propose to Lila Rossi. However, with my eighteenth birthday just around the corner, I have put a lot of time into thinking about my future. Part of that time was about who I was going to spend my future with, and while several people did come to mind, only one person could I find myself truly saddened about not having in my life at all. When I realized that I came to the conclusion that I wanted to be with her someday but unfortunately my father has made that day tomorrow.” Adrien looked up from his plate which became extraordinarily interesting at some point during his spiel, to see to warm smiles on the faces on his (hopefully) soon to be in-laws.

“So, you finally realized that you love Marinette and want to propose to her tomorrow?” Sabine said rather calmly for having this brought to her attention mere moments ago.

“And you came here to ask for my blessing correct?” Tom said cheerfully to which Adrien could only dumbly nod his head in confirmation. “Well you’ve got it son! You’ve pretty much been a part of our family for years now and we’d be more than happy to make it official!” The absolute love he felt while sitting at this table was breathtaking as he realized just how much these people cared for him and wanted him to be a part of their family. Before Adrien could begin crying from their overflowing support Tom spoke once more. “Adrien, what’s going to happen when your father finds out about you proposing to Marinette instead of Lila?”

Adrien thought carefully, not about the outcome but instead how to word his response, before speaking. “I am fully prepared to be disowned by my father and to move out to an apartment I put a lease on today which Marinette is more than welcome to join me if both you and she agrees on it, I am already packed and I will have my bodyguard take my belongings there after he drops me off at school. As I turn eighteen tomorrow, I gain access to my trust fund which contains most of the money I made from my career with _Gabriel_ modeling. I will also not be renewing my contract with the company and will become a model exclusively for MDC.”

“Can I assume that Chloe knows what you’re planning and that is why Marinette is having a sleepover with her right now?” Sabine asked clearly enjoying the conversation while Tom just watched with pride.

“Yes, Chloe is going to do Marinette’s hair and makeup in the morning, so she looks even more beautiful when Chloe records my proposal. Also, she gave me the ability to talk to you and ask for your blessing without her knowing anything.” He looked at the couple who just nodded approvingly.

“Can I see the ring you’ve gotten her?” Tom asked barely containing his excitement over such a wonderful man being interested in his daughter, enough to defy his father and risk getting disowned much like he did many years ago. Adrien’s face lit up at the question as he pulled out the box where the ring was kept and opened it towards his soon to be in-laws. “Wonderful choice!”

“She’s going to love it Adrien, I guarantee it!”

“Your support means so much to me; I can’t thank you enough for everything you’ve done for me.” The family soon fell into comfortable conversation about Adrien’s future and what he plans to do with his life along with asking when he believes he fell in love with Marinette. As dinner was wrapping up, Sabine asked a question Adrien didn’t dare think about until he heard it.

“Adrien?” The young man looked towards the older woman, concerned by her tone of voice. “Do you think your father will plan on ruining your relationship with Marinette?” He froze, the idea never even occurring to him mostly due to his impending freedom and belief that his father would just be out of his life after that, but now that he’s heard the idea.

Letting out a disappointed sigh Adrien fell back into his seat. “As much as I would like to say no, that my father wouldn’t try to take my happiness away from me, he’s shown me over the years that I’m just a tool for him and my happiness is secondary if that. Yes, now that I realize that’s a possibility, he probably will try to frame our relationship in a negative light. I’ll be perfectly honest with you; I haven’t thought about that and I don’t know what to do about it.” His voice dropped to a soft whisper before finishing with “I’m sorry.”

The loving couple looked at the boy with pity before Sabine’s devilish smile crossed her lips and she got a glint in her eyes that was rarely seen. “Adrien, when exactly do you plan on proposing to our daughter?” Adrien wasn’t quite sure how to interpret her change in mood, so he just answered honestly.

“I’m going to propose to her first thing in the morning; I will be at the top of the steps waiting for her to arrive and when she meets me up there, then I will propose.”

“Alright that’s all I needed to know.” Her smirk had yet to leave her lips after his answer. “I have a plan to make sure your father can’t pull any schemes on you or my daughter as well, just get some rest sweetie, I’ll take care of everything.” While Adrien was slightly hesitant, he decided that it would be one less problem he would have to worry about. And if his problem was in the hands of a Cheng woman, he knew it would be done properly.

“Thank you so much, although I am slightly scared, I trust you.” He quickly hugged them, each one making their goodbyes as Adrien made his way down the steps into the September night. Once he was out of sight and ear-shot Tom turned to his wife with a concerned but pleased look on his face.

“Dear, what do you have planned?”

“Oh, you’ll see.” She said with a wink. She then proceeded to pull out her phone, finding the correct contact she pressed the call button and waited. “Hey, I know I don’t normally call this late but I’m calling in a favor you owe me.”

* * *

After a mostly peaceful sleep, he was still a nervous wreck and getting to sleep had taken longer than expected even without patrol that night, Adrien awoke earlier than he normally would. Quickly showering and getting dressed, skipping his morning workout in favor for breakfast which Gerard treated him to at a nearby café, Adrien enjoyed the company of the man who he would call his bodyguard no longer after today. Gerard made sure to pack the boy’s plate full of savory goodness, since his ‘extracurriculars’ made for a more ravenous appetite than his model diet allowed. With all his bags having been packed into the sedan last night, and Gerard going to drop the luggage off at the new apartment after he dropped Adrien off to wait for the girl of his dreams to arrive, Adrien was ready to propose, no matter how nervous he was, he was sure that he loved her and that he wanted to live the rest of his life with her in his arms (Unless he was fighting an akuma, then he wanted her as far away as he could get her) he just wished that he could have started dating her first.

As Adrien waited with baited breath for Chloe and Marinette to arrive with Chloe promising to be there in less than five minutes, he was surprised to see Nino was as early as he was since he knew people spent part of the day after school decorating their homeroom for his party and the only food that would be brought was a birthday cake to be delivered soon after class started by the Dupain-Cheng bakery. “Happy birthday my dude!” the DJ called as soon as he laid eyes on the model. “The big eighteen, got any plans that I should know about?” The wiggling of his eyebrows and the multiple winks that were sent his way made his suggestive comment even clearer. And although Nino was certainly thinking something more perverted, Adrien couldn’t help but wince at his friend’s remark.

“Yeah, you could say that.” He responded slowly, unsure of his words. When Nino looked at him curiously Adrien shook his head and regained his composure. “I have a lot of big plans for today, and I’ll tell you all about them in class, but you’re going to want to stay out here until I head in as well.” His confused look hadn’t left yet which needed to change ASAP as he could see Chloe’s limo down the street now. “Just trust me, and watch from the bottom of the steps ok? I’m nervous enough as it is, and I really don’t want you right next to me for what I’m about to do.” Nino still was extremely confused but decided to trust his bro and walk down to the bottom of the steps leaning against one of the half walls that lined the sides of the stairs.

 _You got this Adrien!_ He chanted to himself as the limo got closer. _Marinette, the girl you love and adore, is about to walk out of that limo and when she reaches the top of the stairs, you’re gonna propose to her just like you practiced!_

…

…

…

_#$ &% *@&# %#^! %&@* %#&_ _€ MOTHER &$%#&! YOU ARE AN IDIOT, AGRESTE! YOU FORGOT TO PRACTICE YOUR PROPOSAL SPEECH! OH GOD THE LIMO IS ABOUT TO STOP! IMPROV IT IS!_

Adrien quickly schooled his panicked expression and just thought about the love he had for Marinette. The limo’s door opened, and Marinette stepped out of the car wearing a Chat Noir themed outfit which made his heart absolutely burst with joy. ‘ _My princess is wearing my colors! Won’t she be in for a shock tonight.’_ He thought happily as she approached him with a warm smile on her face. She wore A bright green skirt like his eyes which had a black pattern running across it that looked like his cataclysm while in his hand, a matching green top but without the cataclysm, she had a leather half-jacket and a bell necklace around her neck, instead of her normal red hair ties she had green ribbons that framed her hair around her face since Chloe made her wear her hair down and lastly she wore small black heels which were probably also Chloe’s request. (Can you tell the author is a dude with absolutely no fashion or style sense and has no idea how to describe clothes or whether their considered fashionable? Just go with it, she's wearing Chat Noir clothes and looks beautiful.)

“Happy birthday Adrien!” The goddess cheered as she bounded up the stairs to meet her friend. Adrien smiled warmly back at her and once she was standing next to him, she realized that Chloe hadn’t joined her and is standing opposite of Nino while her phone was out seemingly recording them.

“Marinette,” her focus quickly shifted to the face of the love-sick boy standing right in front of her “over the past few years we have grown a lot closer than I could have ever dreamed. You have become one of my closest friends, I could tell you anything, from how my father treated me, to things I was excited about because I never got to try them. My father told me to do something today much to my surprise and I am sure to be disowned after this but frankly I don’t care, because when I look at my future my father is just a distant memory, the only constant in all the futures I want is you.” Marinette’s jaw dropped at his sweet words and she quickly covered her open mouth with her hands realizing that he was confessing to her. Adrien, seeing her reaction as his cue, dropped to one knee and pulled out the engagement ring. “Marinette Dupain-Cheng, I have been in love with you for far to long without realizing it or doing anything about it, I hope that you will forgive me and agree to marry me.” He desperately hoped that his speech was good enough that the tears he saw forming in her eyes were tears of joy and not so terrible that they were tears of sadness.

“Yes! Of course, yes!” She cried and Adrien quickly scooped her up into a large hug completely missing Nino’s stunned reaction and Chloe’s smug one. After setting his fiancée down he pulled the ring from the box and slid it onto her finger which made her squeal in delight before her expression sobered up with a terrifying thought. “Wait. Did you talk to my parents, cause they love you and all, but I doubt they’re going to be happy if you propose without any warning.” She said seriously with a grim look in her eyes which just made Adrien laugh.

“Of course, I got their blessing, I talked with them last night while you were with Chloe, I do have more surprises for you but let’s just enjoy our day.” He said with his sunshine smile that melted her heart all those years ago.

“Well, my fiancé, what do you have planned.” He laughed merrily as he linked arms with her and led her to their classroom. However, with all the commotion goin on at the top of the stairs, no one saw the movement from the bushes across the street.

“We’re going to enjoy this party, then get through morning classes, during lunch I am probably getting disowned once I tell my father that I proposed to you instead of Lila, we’ll get lunch together, afternoon classes if you want, then we move into my new apartment if you are willing and a dinner reservation at Epicure.” Marinette’s face took on a myriad of emotions during his list, from bliss then quickly moving to shock then disgust, more shock and finally horror at the mention of going to such a fancy restaurant. Adrien is too busy guiding her to class and thinking about how the rest of the day will go to see her reaction.

“Adrien…” She says quietly which made Adrien quickly focus his attention on her. “Is your father really going to…?” She didn’t want to repeat it. The idea of being disowned is so foreign to her and she really hopes he won’t have to deal with it but…

“Mari,” he guides her to take Nino’s seat as he takes his regular spot. “my father told me on Wednesday that I needed to propose today. He made it clear that Lila was who he wanted me to be engaged to and she apparently already accepted. When I go home and tell him that I chose to be with you, well I don’t think it’s going to be pretty. I’m prepared to accept it and did a lot of things yesterday to be prepared.” Marinette thought for a moment before closing her eyes and pulling him into a side hug bringing her hand up and down his arm in a comforting motion.

“I’ll be with you for it all.”

“And that’s how I know I’ll be ok.” There they sat in silence, enjoying each other’s company in the empty decorated classroom, with Chloe guarding the door letting the newly engaged couple having a few minutes to themselves

**Author's Note:**

> I really like the idea that Plagg only calls people who he trusts by their name. The exceptions being Adrien who is his wielder and therefore has plenty of friendly nicknames, and Marinette who is also a wielder and therefore cannot say her name in Adrien's presence until after the reveal.


End file.
